


Savour These Moments

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Generation Relationship, Divorced Narcissa Black Malfoy & Lucius Malfoy, Established Relationship, F/M, Harry Potter Rare Pair Bingo: Round 2, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Romance, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Narcissa and Theo never have enough time together, so they always make the most of it.
Relationships: Narcissa Black Malfoy/Theodore Nott
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Harry Potter Rare Pair Bingo: Round Two!, RAREHPBINGO





	Savour These Moments

**Author's Note:**

> This little piece of pure, smut was written for:  
> HP Rare Pair Bingo S056 - Narcissa/Theodore  
> Rare HP Bingo square B1 - wall sex
> 
> I want to give a huge thanks to starrnobella for looking this over. Any remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone recognisable from the HP world and I am not making any money off of this. The plot is my own.

Theo paced back and forth as he waited for his guest to arrive. She was late - which was unusual for her. He knew she would scold him for pacing, but he couldn’t help it. He was antsy. 

When Narcissa Black, previously Malfoy, finally stepped through his Floo, Theo couldn’t contain his excitement at seeing her. She smiled when she met his gaze. “Theo,” she greeted softly, crossing the room towards him.

He quickly took her into his warms, wasting no time in pulling her towards his bedroom. Once there, he pressed her against the door and kissed her aggressively. Narcissa quietly moaned in want.

A groan escaped her lips as he ground his hips against hers. She could feel his hardened cock through his trousers, her insides tightening in desire. "Theo," she murmured, breaking the kiss. "Theo, _please_ ," she whispered, not one to beg, but somehow, Theo always brought it out in her.

Theo grinned. “I’ve missed you, Cissa.”

She gasped as Theo’s hands brushed her sides, parting her robes. He pulled her dress up, groaning when he saw her lace knickers. He stroked her core through the lace before wanting more.

He dropped his knees, needing to taste her. Reaching up, he slowly slid her knickers down her body, tantalising her with his slow movements. “So beautiful,” he murmured, rubbing his stubble along bare skin, knowing it would send chills down her spine.

"Theo," Narcissa moaned in want. “Please, I need your touch.” His hands touched her ankles, slowly sliding up her legs, caressing her smooth skin. She willingly parted her legs when he had reached her sex, his eyes devouring her hungrily.

Slowly, Theo moved his head closer, his breath tickling her inner thigh. Lightly, he pressed a kiss to the inside of her thigh. He kissed her again, this time slightly closer to her sex. He repeated the movements, kissing his way along her body, stopping above her clit, teasing her with every movement. “How hungry are you for my touch?” he asked, his voice low and husky. 

"Starved, Theo," Narcissa whispered, feeling as if she would die if she didn’t feel his mouth on her in the very next instant. “This past week without you has been torture.”

Without any further teasing, Theo licked her slit, stopping at her clit. His tongue swirled around the small bud, causing Narcissa to cry out. His hands grasped her hips, holding her steady as he began to lick her.

Narcissa reached down, grasping what she could of his hair. His tongue worked wonders on her body, leaving Narcissa writhing with want. He slipped two fingers inside of her and began to stroke her. A guttural groan escaped his lips when he felt her wetness. He sucked her clit into his mouth at the same time, causing Narcissa to gasp. She arched her back, grinding herself against his face. Her inner walls began to flutter, and Narcissa felt herself fall over the edge. She cried out loudly, his name falling from her lips.

As she rode out her orgasm, Theo made quick work of undoing his trousers and dropping them. He gripped her waist and pulled her upward, positioning Narcissa’s body against the door so he could fuck her. He wasted no time in sliding himself into her. 

She let out a moan at the feeling of him filling her. “Theo,” she hissed in pleasure. 

“Fuck, you feel perfect, Narcissa,” Theo groaned, thrusting into her.

“So good,” Narcissa murmured in agreement. She gripped his shoulders tightly, feeling her body tighten in anticipation of another orgasm. This was what she loved about Theo - it didn’t matter that she was an older woman… He could pick her up and fuck her against the door as if she weighed nothing. He always made her feel desired and beautiful… something that her previous lover did not make her feel. Lucius had always complained that they were ‘too old’ to try new things. Truthfully, she found out, he just preferred trying things with someone of the same sex. After their divorce, Narcissa had met Theodore, and the young wizard had immediately captured her heart. He knew exactly what she wanted, no, needed and he’d give it to her without hesitation.

Theo nipped at her neck, suckling and teasing as he fucked her against his bedroom door, breaking her from her thoughts. He could hear her breathing deepen and knew that she was going to come again.

“Please,” Narcissa begged, tilting her hips slightly so Theo could hit deeper inside of her. “Yesss,” she hissed, closing her eyes. “I’m going to come again.”

“That’s it, Narcissa, I want to see you come again,” Theo purred, encouraging her own. “I want to see you come on my cock. I want to hear you cry my name in pleasure once more.”

She came with a loud cry. She tipped over the edge, crying out, “ _Theo!”_

Theo continued to thrust into her, eager to join her in orgasmic bliss. He came moments later, thrusting against her as he came. Narcissa gripped him tightly, crying out his name repeatedly.

Eventually, the two of them stopped moving and caught their breaths. Theo gently lowered to Narcissa to the floor. She rested her forehead against his own. “Theo,” she murmured. “That was quite the greeting.”

“I missed you,” Theo whispered. He hated that he travelled so frequently for work as it only gave him and Narcissa snippets of time together.

“How long before you need to leave again?” she asked, brushing his hair from his face tenderly.

“Two days,” Theo said, frowning.

“So, let’s make the most of this time, then,” Narcissa said quietly before claiming his lips in an eager kiss as she steered him towards the bed.


End file.
